A Nargle's Christmas Gift
by HeartForSoul
Summary: “Why did you just kiss me?” He laughed and pointed up. “Magic mistletoe." Theo leaves Hermione under some mistletoe and a few nearby creatures don't think that's right. Their gift to them is to get them together. How? Get them back under the mistletoe!HxT
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!!!**

**HeartForSoul**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Harry Potter Characters or creatures, but I do own all of the nargles!**

Hermione was fuming. She couldn't believe that she, the resident bookworm, had just had the stupidest argument in the history of the world. Who argues over house colors? She had stormed out of the common room, and showed up early for charms. She stood under a doorway, pacing back and forth. She didn't want to admit it, but she was stuck. She could probably walk about five feet from the doorway but no further, and she had absolutely no idea why.

"You know Granger, pacing isn't attractive on you." A voice behind her said.

She turned around and there stood Theodore Nott in all his glory. "That's funny because I was thinking no looks were attractive on you." She said frowning.

"Ooh. Kitten got claws. Then again it is nice knowing that your thinking of me." Hermione practically growled. "I really hope your bite isn't worse then your growl." Theo said. He stepped forward, grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione practically melted.

When he pulled back Hermione couldn't say anything but, "Why did you just kiss me?"

He laughed and pointed up. "Magic mistletoe. Makes you stay in a place until two people kiss." Hermione looked up and sure enough there was mistletoe. She felt like a dolt. She hadn't looked up the whole time. "Now I must go," Theo said and then grinned mischievously, "Unless you'd rather finish this session in a dark corridor." He winked and left. He also kept Hermione thinking that she wouldn't mind taking him up on that offer.

Looking upon the scene, from inside the leaves of the mistletoe were two creatures. Very miniature in size but big in heart. They looked like good looking versions of house elves. Pointy ears but nice clothes, cleaner, they had hair, and....basically the were only similar because of their pointy ears. Their names were Amadore and Ercole. They were nargles that haunted the school's mistletoe. Brother and sister. Amadore, which means "Gift of love" was one of the nargles that helped create the 'kiss under the mistletoe' tradition. Ercole, which means 'Splendid gift" (Although Adamore would beg to differ.) was one of the reasons everyone gave presents on Christmas. There was no spell on the mistletoe. They were the magic of it.

Amadore's jaw dropped, "He just left her there?"

Ercole whispered, "He just left her!"

"I can see that!" Amadore snapped, immediately feeling bad when Ercole looked like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry!" Amadore said to her younger brother.

"It's just...that's not how it's supposed to work!" They watched Hermione walk into the now open charms room. "We need to do something!" Amadore said. "A....project of sorts. And it's called, 'Get them under the mistletoe'."

"We're just nargles. What can we do?" Ercole asked Amadore.

"Isn't it obvious? Get them under the mistletoe! We can get Kumiko to help us, but we can't let Odysseus know about this. He'll just cause trouble."

Kumiko was a child-like nargle who went around trying to bring houses together. It was hard with Odysseus who spread hate like a disease.

Amadore floated to the banister and walked along when she got an epiphany. "We could get that Luna girl! She can hear us."

"Does she even like us?" Ercole asked Amadore. "She stopped listening to us after we stole her shoes."

Amadore shrugged, "She'll help. It's her friend Hermione. She stopped calling her Loony Luna and they hang out more then Ginny and her." The nargles knew all of the gossip around Hogwarts. "Let's ask Kumiko on the way. I think she was in the Great Hall." The reason Luna was the only one that could see nargles was they chose to hide from everyone and they thought she'd be a delight to talk to.

They floated to the great hall, spreading love and gifts on the way. "Hi Charis! Nice to see you again. Spreading your womanly charms I'm sure?" Ercole said to their fellow nargle as they passed another bushel of mistletoe.

Charis nodded. "Always Ercole." Ercole hadn't meant it as hitting on her. Charis gave the gift of beauty, charm, and inspiration to the women and girls of Hogwarts, and even some of the boys who were lost in relationships. It seemed she had a crush on Draco Malfoy because she gave him quite a bit of charm.

"Would you have happened to see Kumiko, Odysseus, or Luna?"

Charis smiled, "I think I saw Kumiko by the Slytherins. They're her favorite. Luna is sitting with Gryffindor today by Harry Potter I believe. I am pretty sure Odysseus is in the Slytherin's common room. It doesn't help that that's his favorite house too."

She rolled her eyes and looked over at the tables. She shot a few sparks at Kumiko who looked up and waved. "Hi Kumiko," Adamore said to her fellow little pixie like creature.

"Hi Adamore. Ercole. Nice to see you've gotten yourselves away from that bunch of mistletoe. You never come out to visit." She frowned.

"We're sorry, but we have an idea. We'll need your help though."

They told Kumiko about Hermione and Theo. Her eyes widened. "And he just walked away?" Kumiko asked. Ercole and Adamore nodded.

"I'll get Luna." Kumiko said. She floated over to the Gryffindor table, followed by Adamore and Ercole. Kumiko floated right into Luna's ear.

Luna's eyes widened and she whispered, "Nargles. I'll see you later Harry. I have a bit of homework for Professor Trelawney." He nodded and she walked outside of the Great Hall and into a nearby corridor.

"Alright. I'm here. You can get out of my ear Kumiko." Kumiko floated out and giggled.

"How'd you know it was me Loony?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "Did you all need something?" They nodded, and once again Adamore told her story about Hermione and Theo. This interested Luna, who was now paying more attention. "So you three nargles want them together? Why?" Luna asked.

"They got through the magic! They are meant to be together. I can feel it."

Luna contemplated, "I'll help on one condition. You don't steal my stuff anymore. It really is a pain to find again." All of them nodded. "Okay I'll help." They grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ How is everyone liking the story so far?**

Hermione couldn't help, but think of Theo _all_ day. He had just walked away! Who walks away after you just kiss someone? And someone you despise! He infuriated her so much. She planned to talk to Luna about it very soon.

Since their was such a lack in students for Ancient Runes, they had put younger students with older students. When Luna got there, Hermione gestured to Luna's seat in a hurried motion and took out a piece of paper quickly casting a silent spell on it. She wrote something on it then handed it to Luna.

_**I have important news!**_

_I would never have guessed..._

_**Oh shush Luna! It's about a boy.**_

"I can't read it!" Adamore said, looking confused. Luna chuckled. It was just like Hermione to do that. She had cast a charm so no one else could read it. She read it to the nargles.

"Don't tell her you know who it is. Don't even guess the correct name. She'll get suspicious." Kumiko whispered, lying on Luna's blonde hair.

_Let me guess...Ron again?_

_**Ew. No. Sixth year hon. Besides, he's a Slytherin.**_

_Who then? Draco Malfoy?_

_**Don't ever accuse me of that again! No it's actually Theodore Nott!**_

_Wow! What happened?_

_**He kissed me under mistletoe.**_

_WOW! Hermione! Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

_**That's not all...**_

_Don't keep me waiting in suspense! Dark corridors are not the place to ravish one another honestly...broom closets are much more preferable. _

Luna told the nargles what she wrote and their blush was darker then Hermione, of course they had smaller faces.

_**No! It was so weird! He just left! He acted all nonchalant. He even joked about continuing the kiss later in a dark corridor, and walked away as if he owned the place. **_

_He owns enough of it. Do you know how many times I've heard girls talking about him? He is the crème de le crème Hermione!_

_**I don't care! I'm not falling for whatever it is!**_

_Maybe he is for real...._

_**I doubt-**_

She couldn't write anymore because the teacher had snatched away the note. "What are you two writing? You have been passing notes all of class." She waved the note around.

"You mean our notes?" Hermione said, with a confused face. "Luna wanted to borrow mine to make sure she got the translations correctly someone spilt ink on her book." The professor looked at Luna's book which was, to Luna's surprise, covered in dried ink stains. She looked to her right and noticed Hermione putting something in her pocket...such as a wand. The professor rolled her eyes, and got back to grading papers.

Luna looked at Hermione is disbelief, then at Adamore before whispering, "The girl should have been a bloody Slytherin." The nargles burst out laughing. They always found it hilarious when Luna cursed. The bell rang, signaling break. "We'll talk later Hermione. I have to go do an essay for Professor Trelawney." Hermione nodded. She would have offered to come until she figured out it was Trelawney.

Luna cut through the halls quickly, the three nargles still following her quietly. Ercole soon got bored with this. He whispered something in Adamore's ear who then whispered it into Kumiko's. Her eyes lightened up at the thought. They floated a bit higher, looking for their intended target. "There!" Ercole pointed out. Ercole and Adamore grabbed each other's hands and pointed towards the ceiling, magically conjuring some mistletoe.

Luna stopped under a nearby banister...where did those nargles get to? She looked around and saw someone she knew who could help with the...project....in some ways. "Harry!" Luna called, getting the black-haired boy's attention. He turned around and smiled, walking up to her.

"Hey Luna. Have you seen Kumiko around?" Harry had started to believe in nargles at the end of fifth year, so he was sometimes able to see them.

Luna shook her head yes, "I did, but she just ran off. Why?"

"I was unusually nice to a Slytherin earlier." Harry shrugged.

Luna smiled, "Harry can I talk to you at dinner? It's about something very important. I'd do it now, but I have to go talk to someone." Harry nodded.

Luna started walking, but found herself unable to move more then about five feet from under the banister. Harry and Luna looked at each other muttering one word, "Nargles."

"So...uh..." Harry started.

"What are you all looking at?" Charis asked the nosy nargles. They ignored her and kept their smirks focused on the scene below. "Let's give her a little inspiration...and a little pixie dust," Charis added jokingly sprinkling dust upon Luna.

"I am _not_ a pixie," Ercole said threateningly.

"I beg to differ," Adamore snorted.

"Shhh!" Kumiko warned, "Look."

Luna bit her lip but once the dust touched her she stopped. She smiled and leaned forward. Their lips touched. This kiss went on for several moments. Nothing to heated, because they were in a hallway, but it definitely wasn't suddle. He ran his hands through her hair, and she put her hands on his face, keeping him there. Luna pulled back smiling and Harry looked to be in a daze. "See you at dinner?"

Harry nodded, "Definitely." Harry walked off.

"You'll pay for that Charis," Luna said looking up. She walked along the corridor. "Do any of you know where Theodore might be at the moment?"

Kumiko spoke up, "He is probably in the library or the common room. He sometimes likes to go to the lake, but only on rainy days...so not today." Luna nodded and walked off to the Slytherin common room. (Hermione had told her the location.)

She looked for the painting of a snake...snake...snake...there it is! How obvious for their room... "Excuse me?" Luna said to the portrait.

The snake looked up disinterested, "You don't belong here. Ravenclawssssssssss tend to be sssssssmart, so I thought they might be good with directionsssssss." Luna rolled her eyes as Kumiko came down and whispered a few words to the snake. The snake looked at Luna and then raised it's invisible eyebrows. "I shhhhhhhhhhall bring out Misssssssster Nott..." The snake went through the lake in this portrait and Luna had no doubt that he was going to get Theodore Nott. She was just wondering what she was going to say...


	3. Chapter 3

**A:N/Last Chapter. :)**

The painting opened and out stepped Theodore Nott. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Luna. "He said a girl was waiting for me, but I was expecting..." He blushed.

_This is going to be easy, _thought Luna. She smirked, "Hermione?"

Theo's blush got deeper. "No. I was talking about...uh...Daphne Greengrass."

"I'm sure. After all, the smartest girl in Slytherin probably did forget the password to her own common room."

Theo nodded quickly, then realized she was being sarcastic. "Alright, so I was waiting for her. Big deal." He shrugged.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Do you like her?"

Theo's eyes widened and he practically shouted, "No!"

She nodded, "Okay, since you like her, kiss her again."

"What do you mean?" Asked Theo, completely forgetting that he 'didn't' like Hermione.

"You heard me. This time, do it without mistletoe." Luna smiled, at Theo's shocked look.

He shook his head, "She doesn't like me."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Hello. Best friend here. Girls tell each other everything."

He looked like he was contemplating it. Then... "How do I do it?"

"Like this..." Luna leaned over to whisper in his ear. His brows furrowed and then his face straightened into a grin.

"YAY!" Ercole yelled, from a nearby ceiling beam.

"Shhh!" The girls said. "We're listening!"

Ercole rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Luna walked to her common room quite happy. "What is one of the key ingredients for making a polyjuice potion?" The door asked her. She thought for a moment, then remembered Hermione saying something about it. "Boomslang skin." The door swung open and she skipped inside.

"Hi Luna. How are you today?" Roger Davies asked as she walked in.

"I'm fine thank you. Just the nargles are up to no good." He looked confused, but brushed it off and smiled.

"Well let's hope they calm down a bit." She smiled and walked up to her room with the nargles trailing after her.

"So..." Kumiko started. "We should help you out with Harry now that the Hermione project is in motion."

"No." Luna said immediately.

"Why not?" Charis whined. "We wouldn't put any magic on you. We'd just add some makeup."

Luna looked apprehensive, "I don't even know what you're talking about. Harry and I are just friends. He doesn't like me."

"Sure didn't look like that in the corridor." Kumiko said in her heavy English accent. Luna blushed a delicate shade of pink.

"Just a bit of makeup, maybe do your hair, and pick out a lovely ensemble to wear."

Luna hesitated but gave in, "Fine. Just nothing to drastic." The nargles smiled. They were going to help Luna for believing in them. Without anyone else to talk to, it was dreadfully boring.

"Okay," Charis started, "Ercole, do her hair. Amadore, makeup. Kumiko, accessories. I will find you something to wear."

"It's a good thing we have magic or this would take forever." Ercole pointed out as he tried to lift Luna's hair. They were all about the size of her thumb. "Your hair will be down," Ercole said. He lifted a brush (with magic) and started brushing Luna's hair.

"I need to know what colors she is wearing before I start makeup," Adamore said, floating beside Kumiko and Charis.

"And I need to know what color and outfit she is wearing so I can think of accessories."

Charis nodded, "You both can help me then. She doesn't need anything to bright. She also doesn't need anything that involves vegetables."

"That limits the accessories a bit much." Kumiko said. "Her radish earrings will be fine." Charis replied looking in Luna's trunk a bit more. "I found it! The best shirt. It was at the very bottom. It even had the tags on.

She floated the shirt in front of Luna, who grabbed it. "I didn't even know I owned this shirt." She smiled and put it on. It was a black tank top with inch wide straps. It was white polka-dotted and zipped up in the front. She also wore a black knee-length skirt.

Kumiko was searching Luna's jewelry box. She found a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon as the charm. It came with a small note.

_To my dearest Luna,_

_May all of your dreams come true._

_Happy Birthday._

_Your mother._

"She's going to look beautiful." Kumiko whispered.

"Even more then she already is," Adamore whispered looking over her shoulder at Luna. She was sitting there with her eyes closed, smiling. Ercole was done brushing her hair and was fixing it in a wavy look. Adamore glided over and started putting on some makeup, mainly on her eyes.

When they were done Luna grabbed her cloak and put it around her shoulders. "I'm going alone. Tell me how the project is going. And keep your damn pixie dust away from me." The nargles giggled and shrugged.

They flew around Hogwarts, unable to find Theo. They found him circling under a banister. They looked around and saw Hermione walking towards him. Grinning, they watched their plan unfold.

Hermione had taken extra measures for her appearance tonight. She had done her hair similar to the way it looked at the yule ball and was wearing a red dress.

It was the Christmas feast and all that. Everyone had to stay here until December 26th. Head boy and girl were supposed to put the star on the tree. Hermione was head girl and Theo was head boy. Since they didn't share a common room they had to meet up somewhere, Theo chose the corridor leading to Transfiguration. "Hello Nott." Hermione said, trying not to blush as she remembered the previous events that occurred that day.

"Granger," Theo smirked. "I wouldn't walk any closer if I were you. Mistletoe again." He pointed up. When the nargles looked closer they saw some mistletoe, or what they thought was mistletoe. It looked as if someone had taken holly and cut the leaves so they were round, and magicked the berries white. They laughed, he was testing her. She looked at him and stepped closer. Then closer...then closer....

She took a deep breath and kissed him. It was a soft kiss. He reached around her and pulled her to him. She put her hands on his face.

They pulled back when the mistletoe fell on their heads. They looked up, but they couldn't see the nargles. Hermione picked up the mistletoe. "This isn't mistletoe!" She looked at Theo suspiciously.

He grabbed the made up holly and transfigured it to flowers. "Go out with me Hermione?" He asked. Her jaw dropped and she got excited. "Okay." He gave her the flowers and kissed her on the cheek. They then walked to the Great Hall together, holding hands.

The nargles zoomed towards the Great Hall. They saw Harry and Luna sitting together laughing. They were also holding hands. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked Luna.

Kumiko zoomed to her ear and whispered, "Mission accomplished."

"Nothing that matters," Luna said smiling.

The lights dimmed a moment later. Everyone looked to where the giant Christmas tree was. Theo and Hermione then walked in. Everyone gawked at their hands. They walked up to the podium.

"This is our first ceremony to put the star on the tree. We're really excited to do this and we want to wish everyone Happy Christmas. Now, Theo, please put the star on top of the most beautiful thing in the room," Hermione said staring at the tree. Theo thought about it for a moment. Everyone was surprised when he didn't put it on the tree immediately. But everyone was even more surprised when he put it on Hermione's head.

A few people chuckled. She blushed. Harry started clapping, quickly followed by Luna, Fred and George, the rest of the Weasleys, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvati. Padma joined in at the Ravenclaw table and it spread like wildfire. Even several Slytherins were clapping. Theo made a copy of the actual star and put it on top of the tree.

"Isn't that lovely?" Charis whispered. "I wish that would happen to me." Ercole wiggled his fingers and another miniature star appeared on Charis' head. She looked at Ercole and smiled.

"Merry Chistmas Charis."

**A:N/Alrighty then! I'm done. Now go review! :D**


End file.
